


Jongin’s Birthday

by Niina_rox



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Jongin’s Birthday

“I am slightly freaking out, what do I do?” Seulgi was trying to sort out plans for her boyfriend’s birthday. “Stop driving yourself crazy for starters” of course, Yeri knew what to say. Making sure she stopped with her hands, on Seulgi’s shoulders “you will be fine.” “This party will be fun and Jongin will enjoy himself, no matter what you do for him.” Just saying his name caused Seulgi to smile, she took a deep breath. “Ok now I’m fine” a few moments after, they continued planning. “Okay do we will have close, to thirty of our friends here.”

”I’m sorting out the food and some of the drinks, if anyone wants anything they can bring it themselves.” Yeri laughed a little “that’s fair enough, I have the cake sorted out.” A moment later “who is sorting out the music,” Seulgi thought about it “um I think Jongdae has that sorted.” “Well I think that’s everything,” it was after that Seulgi finished wrapping the presents she bought earlier. It helped that Jongin was caught up with, his dance class for a while. Once it was all done “tomorrow is going to be, a lot of fun.” A few minutes later Yeri left.

Seulgi breathes a sigh of relief knowing, that everything is fine and prepared for tomorrow. A little while later she began getting dinner ready, it helps that there is nothing that will give away what is going to happen. As expected Jongin came home exhausted, he smiled as soon as he noticed what his girlfriend had prepared. "Hey, how was class" "exhausting and very repetitive, had new people who needed to learn the dance." "Aww, at least you can relax now," he smiled "yeah." He went to get changed before joining Seulgi.

Dinner was quiet, but it didn't matter, they didn't always need to talk. Not long after they had finished eating, they simply watched a movie before heading to bed. 

[^_^//..\^_^/..\\\^_^]

The following morning Jongin woke up to, the smell of breakfast which didn't take much to wake him up. The moment he stood in the doorway and seen Seulgi distracted by cooking. He couldn't help but smile a few minutes go by, then with a big smile on her face she says. "Happy birthday baby" a moment after, she gave him a hug and a kiss. Then led him to a seat at the dining table, waiting in front of him were a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee. While he was eating, she quickly grabbed some of his presents and placed them beside him.

"You didn't have to" Seulgi smiled a little, "I know, but I couldn't help myself." Jongin ate and unwrapped everything, smiling the whole time. Since they both had plans to fill their day, neither of them took long to get ready. Jongin had another class to teach; hopefully, this one won't be too exhausting. Seulgi was going to be working for a little while before her party plan begins. Just before two Seulgi was home and getting, the place decorated. Twenty minutes later Yeri arrived with the cake, then they both covered the house.

With streamers a few banners, and some balloons. Jongdae was the next to arrive with his music, setting up in the lounge room. Seulgi set up an area for drinks and, some food. A little after four their friends started arriving, knowing that by five Jongin would be home. By then the music was pumping, the drinks were flowing, and everyone was having fun. Yeri kept an eye so then they were all ready, to yell 'surprise' Jongin was more than surprised. The smile pretty much stuck on his face. After greeting everyone quickly, before getting changed.

Seulgi got him started with one of his favourite drinks. Before leaving him to talk with his friends, a few danced once the alcohol hit. Slowly but surely the food disappeared before everyone had too much to drink. The cake was brought out, and most of them tried to sing, it was a little off key, but it made Jongin smile. Yeri managed to cut the cake evenly, and everyone pretty much helped themselves. As it started getting late Jongin wanted to dance, with his girlfriend Seulgi was more than happy to dance.

As they got into the beat, Seulgi tripped a little, since she's a little tipsy. So she ended up laughing at herself, Jongin simply smiled taking the opportunity to kiss her slowly. The moment was perfect; nothing could be better. As their friends began heading home, somehow they managed to tidy up. The food had been put away, Seulgi looked at her boyfriend as they stood in the kitchen. "Did you have fun tonight" as he was, thinking of his reply. He walked up to her wrapping her, in his arms. "I had plenty of fun, thank you."

"Now come on we can finish cleaning, up in the morning." Seulgi as much as she wanted to continue, she couldn't help but agree. "Okay" the lights were turned off, the door was locked then they headed to bed. 


End file.
